


Camping

by kryb365



Series: Requested Writings [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryb365/pseuds/kryb365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A requested oneshot- You're best friends with the boys and they want to go camping with you, but they find out you might have a blog dedicated to them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A general requested oneshot- hope you like it! Feel free to request one of any of the boys from 5SOS or 1D and I'll be happy to do it :)xx

Probably the only thing that you loved more than tumblr was your four best friends. You rarely got to see them anymore because their band was getting bigger and they were constantly either touring or recording, so when they were home they’d call you the second they landed, wanting to see you. You of course never complained, loving anytime you got to see them and just being proud at how far they’d come. Growing up listening to them play in Ashton’s garage 3 times a week you’d learned to love their music, which naturally, being a teenage girl, led to you reblogging a few pictures here and there on tumblr. This led to a few more, and once people found out that you were best friends with them, they started sending you requests to write imagines and other stories involving the boys. You already knew the boys so well, and you weren’t going to lie you’d always wished something happened with you and one of them, so writing stories where it did happen acted as an outlet.  
The boys were home for a week, so naturally they called you up the second they landed and you were already at their house in a heartbeat. “Luke that’s such a lame idea.” Calum groaned, shoving Luke off the couch. “Hey I think it’s a good idea! We can set up a tent and just watch movies on my laptop and eat pizza and it would be great!” I protested, earning a huge smile from Luke on the ground. Luke had suggested that we camp in the backyard of Calum’s house, claiming that it would “help them get away from it all” and that “it would be fun”. “If we order pizza than I literally don’t care where we sleep as long as I can get pepperoni.” Michael stated, standing up to get his iphone off the counter to start to dial our local pizza place. “Fine, I’ll get the tent and stuff, you get your laptop and pick a movie and Ashton you find lanterns.” Calum directed at you as you quickly got up, trying to remember where you’d put your laptop in the first place. “I’ll get stuff fOR S’MORES!” Luke screamed, jumping up and skipping to the kitchen to hunt for marshmallows. God your best friends were 5.   
“Come onnnnn let’s start the movie already so we can eat!” Michael whined in your ear, trying to shift his weight on top of the sleeping bag, adjusting the lantern and opening the lid of one of the pizza boxes only to have Calum slap it back down. “No just wait until she finishes! But seriously what’s taking so long?” Calum asked, trying to peak around over your laptop. You quickly shielded it with your body, trying to finish the last sentence of an imagine that someone had asked you to write so you could post it and be done for the night. It was a lot of work being a popular blog let’s be honest. “Wait is that a picture of me?” Ashton asked, wide-eyed as you looked up to see he had looked over your shoulder. You quickly tried shutting your laptop, hoping that they would just let it slide. Of course, that wasn’t the nature of these boys. “I SAW THE WORD PENIS IN THAT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WRITING ARE YOU ONE OF THOSE FANGIRLS?!” Michael shouted, trying to tug the laptop out of your hands. You felt the blush on your cheeks as you quickly tried to change subjects. “You guys ready to watch the movie?” You asked calmly, reaching for one of the DVDs that Luke had helped you pick. “Yeah I’m starving. Then after we can see your blog where you write dirty things about Ashton! I bet you write dirty things about all of us! You’re in love with all of us aren’t you?!” Luke stated, eyes wide. You rolled your eyes, opening your laptop again and quickly quitting your tab, putting in the DVD. How were you going to get out of this one?


	2. Camping (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "Camping"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested part 2- hope you guys enjoy! I wasn't really sure how to "end" it per say but I hope this is ok :) Feel free to send in requests!xx

Throughout the entire movie, all you could feel was the boys eyes on you. You just had to finish that imagine didn’t you. You were cuddled into Calum’s chest- the best cuddler in the band you had to admit. Luke’s legs were strewn over your own, Michael huddled into a ball under a blanket and Ashton just sitting there outright staring at you. The credits began to roll as you looked up to meet Calum’s eyes that, as you thought, were already on you. You sighed, getting off of him and ejecting the disc. “So do you like… write porn about us…?” Michael asked, breaking the awkward silence that had ensued. “OH MY GOD WHY ARE YOU GUYS STILL ON THIS IT WAS NOTHING OK LITERALLY NOTHING.” You practically screamed, sliding your laptop across the sleeping bag and sliding into yours, pulling it over your head. They were so fucking frustrating like why couldn’t they just let it go? “Come on we didn’t mean to make you upset. Come on please come out?” You could hear the pout in Ashton’s voice as you debated. It wasn’t the fact that they were harassing you about that was the embarrassing part- it was the fact that you didn’t have a problem writing smut for other people because deep down you wished it would happen with you and one of the boys. Well, not really that deep down, you actually just had a crush on all of them and it was obvious. They were just such good guys- all of them. Michael was the loud one that always wanted to make sure that you were having a good time, never letting you be sad. Luke was the awkward one that you could always have heartfelt chats with but at the same time act like you were 5 with. Ashton was another that you could tell absolutely everything to, and he would always give you thought out advise on anything, putting a smile on your face in the process. Calum was the one, as you mentioned before, that you could always count on for a good cuddle. It didn’t matter what was going on in either of your lives, because you could just open your arms for one another and you’d be greeted with the biggest hug you could imagine. You loved them all; they were so talented and just down to earth- how could you help but fall in love with all of them? “Come on we’re really sorry, you don’t have to tell us. Please come out? We’ll make you a s’more? Come on don’t make us force you out of there…” Ashton continued, pulling you out of your thoughts. What was Ashton going to do…? Next thing you knew you were being bombarded by 4 boys incessantly tickling you in every single ticklish spot that you had. “STOP STOP OK OK!” You screamed, out of breath from squirming and laughing so hard. You panted as you threw the sleeping bag off of you, greeted with the eyes of all of the boys, triumphant smiles on their faces. “Now explain yourself!” Calum demanded, showing his hands to signal that if you didn’t answer his questions he and the rest of the boys would once again tickle you. You knew that the boys would never give up, so you decided to just give them the best PG version you could muster out to just get it over with. “I just have a blog and a lot of your fans follow me because they know I’m friends with you guys. And sometimes those fans just ask me to write stuff about your or like imaginary situations with them and you so I do, you know, just to give the fans something back.” You looked at your hands, trying to hide the blush that you could feel on your cheeks. You weren’t planning on telling them that you made the imagines because you wanted them to be you being the one drooled over by the boys. “Are they dirty?” Luke asked, an eyebrow raised and smirk on his lips, his lip ring reflecting a bit of light from the lantern. “They’re whatever the reader wants.” You answered simply, getting your laptop to show an example. It definitely wasn’t going to be a dirty one; just a random fluff one that you’d written about them cuddling with someone or something. All of the boys quickly pressed up against you, heads pushing to make sure they got a clear view of the screen. You went to your archive and scrolled, finding one that seemed pretty innocent and let them read it. “Is it weird if I say you’re a good writer?” Calum asked after finishing reading it. You laughed, shrugging. “I agree, and may I say that I don’t think I’ve ever heard of someone saying that looking into my eyes was like drowning in an ocean.” Luke added, turning to me and winking. I blushed, shutting my laptop, glad that it was over. “Can you… like… write one about you and us? Is that weird?” Ashton asked, eyes looking around at the other boys to see if they were thinking the same thing or if they thought it was weird. You laughed, doubling over as you clutched your stomach. “Ashton Irwin is asking me to write an imagine?” You finally got out, causing the other boys to join you in laughter. Ashton blushed, moving his lips like he was going to say something but not being able to find the words to say. “Yes Ash I can write you your own imagine with me if you want.” You added, causing a huge smile to play on his face as he wrapped an arm around you, tugging you into him. God you loved these idiots.


End file.
